Cabbageblanca
by FreckledFennec13
Summary: six years after Ozai has been defeated Aang and Katara are struggling to maintain their relationship. While the world has fallen into peace, their lives have fallen into a confused turmoil. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, I'm so excited to be actually writing again! I got such a wonderful response to my last piece that I decided to write a lengthy story this time! Yay! This story will focus mainly on Aang, Katara, and a little Zuko, but other characters will obviously pop up here and there! This is mostly Kataang, as I'm a really big shipper of the original romance, but I threw in some Zutara for fun. ;) Most of this story will be rated T, but I do know that currently there will be at least one M chapter. I bet you guys will all be looking forward to that. Hahaha. As for the age of the characters, I meant for everyone to be around 20, so Aang is like 19 here, and Zuko is 22? Whatever honestly. lol. Onward to the Aangst!**

**Just for reference, this chapter has touches of M, but there's nothing a teen can't handle. Also feedback! I'd like it! As this is going to take a while to write, I'd love to hear whatever you have to say about it! **

* * *

The day had been bright and sunny and the cherry blossoms outside Katara's window swayed gently in the late spring breeze. Her eyes drifted past the clouds of pink and watched as merchants and farmers packed up their products for the day. They had had a short winter this year and the farmer's reveled in the early harvests that would feed them well into the fall. She watched a small group of children toddle along together, giggling and pointing at the merchant obsessing over his cabbages as they passed. Her smile was faint and she looked back at the blank paper in front of her.

It was supposed to be a letter by now, and she frowned at her inability to figure out what to write. Her father had never been one for idle gossip and since there were few diplomatic issues to address before the meeting in Ba Sing Se next week, she found herself wishing for other news to inform him of. Her fingers lightly grazed her mother's betrothal necklace and she sighed deeply, wishing she didn't feel the customary wash of confusion that always came with those type of thoughts.

She took another shaky breath, inhaling the scent of the cherry blossoms and early summer heat. Her mind drifted back to those many nights spent under a canopy, lounging around a campfire as they waited for morning to arrive. In her memory she saw Aang, prodding the fire with a twig, his younger body still thin and inexperienced. He smiled at her and she unconsciously smiled back as her mind reminded her of just how important those nights had been.

Something in the corner of her vision moved and she turned her head, the memory dissolving into smoke, to watch Aang saunter into the room, nonchalant and tired. He smiled weakly in acknowledgement and quickly shed his top before collapsing onto the bed behind her. The crimson sheets puffed with the pressure and they slowly drifted back to the bed like a leaf falling in the wind. Her eyes lingered on him, heavy with displeasure and unease, as she watched his breathing level out and his chest rise and fall with each slumberous breath. It was all too often that this happened and she felt the longing twist deeply in her gut. She realized that her letter would not be written that night and she turned to extinguish the candle by her side.

* * *

It was not often that Aang had the time to sleep in and it was even further rare when Katara could allow such luxuries as well. His days were filled with meetings and conferences, and while peace had finally settled on the land, rebel forces were always an issue, and he found himself struggling to maintain the balance between his relationship with Katara and his duties to the world. He reached out to draw a hand over her slumbering form, the dark red sheets slipping away to grant him access.

He bit his lip as her mocha skin came into view, a soft palette of curves and crevices that he had explored countless times. Her brows furrowed and she made a quiet sound of protest, but he was too quickly seduced by her nakedness to stop himself. His callused hand grazed over her hip and he was about to draw a finger between her legs when she abruptly flipped over, exposing her back to him. His brows drew down then and he wondered why, with so little time to enjoy each other's company, she'd refuse now.

He sighed, dropping his head back to the pillow and gazing up into the deep red silk canopy above their bed. Zuko had been very kind to offer them housing in Capitol City, and while Sokka and Toph were enjoying their house together, Aang had never felt one hundred percent at home in the fire nation. He was sure Katara felt the same way; he could see it in her eyes when she looked around the market for produce. She'd often commented that while the fireweeds were delicious stewed, she much preferred the sea prunes of the southern water tribe. And while he would have agreed to live anywhere as long as he was with her, he had a duty he had to attend to, and she had agreed that it was in their best interests to live in the city.

She rustled beside him and his thoughts returned to her warm body and the pleasures they had shared together. It had been so long since they had last had the time for lovemaking and his body ached for him to push into her folds. He winced as his erection swelled to its full thickness, and glanced over at her once again. She was moving now, waking up, yawning and her eyes settled on his when her arms dropped from a long stretch.

His smile was wicked and held tawdry thoughts behind it. "Good morning, my love."

Katara incredulously raised a brow. "Good morning, Aang." Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and a slender messenger slipped through the archway to stand before them. He flushed a little at the apparent lack of clothing but cleared his throat to deliver his message.

"Avatar Aang, your presence is requested by Lord Zuko. He wishes to discuss his preferences on leaders for Omashu, now that King Bumi has passed, before you and Lady Toph leave for Ba Sing Se this afternoon." Aang rubbed his cranial arrow tattoo and nodded.

"Yeah, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." The messenger bowed and closed the bedroom door behind him. Aang exhaled deeply, no longer feeling as rowdy as before. He looked up to gaze into Katara's eyes, but they were strangely veiled, a new occurrence since Bumi's death a couple of weeks ago. He felt her hand grasp his, and he nodded slightly, a silent confirmation to a silent question if he would be alright.

"Aang..." Her voice called to him, but he could sense the hesitancy. He looked at her again. "Aang, you know I'm here to listen if you need to talk. I know Bumi's death was hard on everyone, but I'm mostly worried about you."

He felt oddly insulted that she should think him so weak as to be affected by his friend's death. What with the wars and the rebel resistance he had lost many people he cared about, but Bumi was different, and they both knew it. He couldn't place why that annoyed him so much.

"I'm fine, I told you before." He snapped as her hand lifted off his. "That's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se with Toph, to make sure Omashu has a new king. A king we approve of."

"Of course. If it's for Omashu." He could feel the chill of her words even as she spoke them, and for one split second he let the anger and anguish of Bumi's death surround him and speak out.

"Glad to see we're being civil about this." He regretted it before he said it, and he turned away from her to make angry faces at his shadow. She was only trying to comfort him and here he was being a total prick to her. But when he turned back to apologise she had risen from the bed and had dragged a robe across her beautiful curves, stomping into the adjoining closet to put her bending practice tunic on.

"Katara... I-" But her icy cold stare from the closet spoke volumes and he was wise enough to close his mouth and sigh. He thought it best to simply leave, and return later when her anger had subsided. He snatched his shirt from the floor and slipped from the room.

* * *

When she heard a faint click, she turned to the bed expecting him to be fidgeting with some trinket, and she was ready to lay into him with all the pent up fear and anger she had kept from him for the past few weeks. She knew King Bumi's death meant that the last of Aang's friends from before the war were gone and she also knew that she was strong enough to support him through the pain, yet each time she offered him support he simply shrugged and pretended like it hadn't been a big deal. _"He was over 115 years old, Katara,"_ she remembered him saying the night they got the news, and just like that he had blocked her off. It both angered her and worried her to no end. What if their bond was slipping? What if he no longer felt the need to confide in her? What if his love was waning as quickly as the moon?

She discovered the bedroom empty and Aang gone. The air was still ripe from their brief argument and she felt a familiar pang of despair run down her spine. He had left. Just gotten up and left instead of trying to apologise or fix what was wrong. That wasn't at all like him, and she feared that she was losing him forever. Katara collapsed onto the bed, unable to keep back the tears any longer.

It was in that depressed fury that the slender messenger from before found her an hour later. His knock had sent desperate hope to Katara's eyes and as she saw the red robes of the messenger the light went out from them and he swallowed, worried he had once again disturbed something.

"La... Lady Katara? Are you alright?" His weak words seemed petty and insincere to her ears, but she nodded and wiped at her face blindly. He nodded and continued. "Master Iroh is expecting you for your lesson. Would you like me to cancel it?"

"No... no, I'll be there, I'll just be another minute." The messenger bowed and left the room and she turned to the window to look out upon the street. A small boy dressed in orange robes held a ball of concentrated air in his hands for a girl in blue who giggled and blushed. She smiled to herself and then drew her brows together, looking closer to see if she had actually seen what she thought she had just witnessed. But the light from the sun blinded her for a moment and when her vision returned the lonely street only contained the cabbage merchant, quietly cooing to his cabbages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, this chapter was so fun to write! I did get majorly distracted, but so it goes. The characters are developing and thinking on their own accord, honestly, I didn't plan for Zuko and Katara to become besties, but basically, that's what they are. Don't look too much into it yet. This chapter is still rated T. Please enjoy! **

* * *

The grand council hallway, a sturdy work of marbled pillars and stone archways, was long and notoriously drafty, and Aang felt himself wishing for the cool breeze of a morning glider ride as his steps echoed across the way. His mind was murky with discontent and his expression was tense enough to ward off a few curious passersby who's greetings would have only tried his patience further. He tried to move as quickly as possible, as he wanted to return to Katara as soon as Zuko would allow it. They had unfinished business and he did _not_ want to leave her after a fight. Especially when it had been his fault.

_What's wrong with me?!_ He berated himself, _She only wanted to comfort you. Why do I keep pushing her away?_ He scanned a nearby bush absentmindedly, as if, by some work of the spirit world, a creature would pop out of it and tell him how to best make it up to her. But it was never that simple. He knew he was being difficult, but he also knew that she was becoming more and more distant, and he was unsure if that was a direct result of his behavior or if there were other factors involved.

He was muttering to himself quietly as he walked through the large oak doors of the council room, and subsequently did not hear Zuko's taunt to 'think fast!' as the fire lord chucked a fresh apple at his head. A crisp knack reverberated throughout the chamber and the Avatar landed on the floor, grabbing his shoulder in surprise.

"What the hell, Zuko!" Aang's voice was filled with anger, but he looked the spitting image of a frightened fox deer. "You could have hit me in the face with that thing!"

Zuko pouted a little and took a bite of the bright red apple in his hand. "That's what I was aiming for."

"So you were _trying_ to hit me in the head?"

"I was hoping you'd protect yourself. Slice it in half, something." The fire lord's head tilted to the side. "Is something the matter, Aang?"

"No," He shot back, defensively. And since Zuko's brow raised in doubt, he sighed, began rubbing his shoulder, and stood. "I'm just a little stressed. It's been a long few weeks for me, and this morning wasn't great."

"Want to talk about it?" Zuko was many things, but he wasn't very good with comfort.

Aang tried for a smile, but his face settled on a grimace instead. "Not really. I just want to get this assignation out of the way so I can take a few days off. I think both Katara and I need it." Zuko nodded and bit into his apple again.

"She's a strong woman, Aang, but you can't expect her to play house forever."

"What?" His voice lifted in surprise and he was unsure why Zuko's comment had sent an icy shiver down his spine.

"I'm just saying. She's restless. You've been dating for how long now?" The fire lord took a final bite of his apple before incinerating it in his palm. He thought back to the many times he had had the pleasure of working with the passionate waterbender. He smirked as he remembered the last time they had sparred with each other; she had knocked him flat on his ass and he had been oddly aroused at her determination and strength. If it weren't for Mai... "Look, my point is, you two have been together for six years. Isn't it time you took it up a notch?" When the Avatar's eyes grew in marvel, he added with a grin, "you know, she's my friend, too. And if you don't ask her soon... I will." Nothing like a little threat of competition to get the boy moving, he thought. Aang's brows drew together in vexation and Zuko knew his threat had worked. "Now! Let's talk business!"

* * *

Master Iroh's tea shoppe, the Jasmine Dragon, was indisputably the best in the city, and even though the master himself only visited the satellite shop every couple weeks, his name became synonymous with the popular hot beverage. If you didn't drink Iroh's tea, you simply weren't _living_.The shop was no more than a few blocks from the palace and Katara always enjoyed her bi-weekly trips to his garden, where the two would chat, practice yoga, and teach lessons on their designated bending. And while neither had any success in the other's art, they both had gained an intimate knowledge of bending techniques and stances, something Katara hoped would help her if she were ever involved in a firebending attack. While they were rare, rebel forces still hovered around the cities, waiting to attack innocent victims and bribe the councils for money with the hostages. She wanted to be as prepared as possible in order to thwart them.

The walk to his shoppe was warm in the sunlight and Katara marveled at how the heat still got to her. It was barely the beginning of June and yet even in her practice robes, she was almost sweating. She felt irrationally irritated that seven years had not provided her with a better tolerance to the sun, but she sighed, knowing that no matter where she went, the arctic would always be her home and would always be within her. The cherry blossom trees scented a light gust of wind and she heard a child giggle and a chicken cluck. The city was as friendly and welcoming as any other, and yet, it was not made of stone and ice.

She scowled and walked into the shoppe, ready for a much needed session of yoga.

"My dear, you are looking so upset today." Iroh's voice called in her ear as she looked over at him, enjoying a game of Pai Sho with another elder. "Why don't you have a cup of tea? It will make you feel better. Come and sit down." He produced another chair for her to sit on and she smiled weakly at the shoppe attendant that brought her a cup of steaming hot jasmine. Katara stared into it, daring it to question her as she knew Iroh would at any moment. But when time passed in silence and the men continued on to another round of the game, she became restless and fidgety.

"You usually ask what's on my mind, master Iroh, and yet..." her voice trailed off, as she realized her disappointment in his apparent apathy.

"Your mind is already troubled with thoughts, asking you about them would only add to your aggravation. It's best if I wait for you to tell me on your own." The burly man had put back on some of his old weight in his retirement and she found herself jealous of the free time he so obviously enjoyed. He moved a tile across the board and the other man squeaked in annoyed disbelief. Iroh had won the game. Again. He turned to face her and his eyes held a comfort she was not used to. Her lip quivered and he stood, lightly pulling her to her feet.

"Come, young waterbender. Let us go to the garden." He motioned to the server to bring a pot of tea as well.

Her silence did not last long though and as soon as the garden was in sight she launched full tilt into her troubles, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh, master Iroh, I know this isn't my place and you don't really need to know any of this, but I'm not sure what to do at this point!" Her voice cracked and she checked her volume, noting she had accumulated a loud, desperate tone in her lament. "I'm losing him... and it's probably all my fault! He knows I want to be back home in the Southern Water Tribe, but his duties are here and I've tried _so hard_ to support him in that!" Iroh listened patiently, sipping his tea and handing her a handkerchief to blot her tears with. He knew the best way to pass a storm was to sit tight until it all blew over.

"But every day it's sit pretty and play house! Oh, I can go to this meeting and to that session, but only because I represent the Tribe - half of these stupid meetings I'm not even allowed in the door, simply because I am female!" Her hands flew wild with her thoughts, expressing herself to the fullest extent. Iroh smirked as he watched from the corner of his eye as his fountain's flow was disturbed ever so slightly by her tidal angst. He sat cross-legged as she paced before him, ranting into topics she was hardly even aware of. He sipped his tea.

"It's been six years, master, six years! And not once has he even considered marrying me! Wanna know how I know that?!" She didn't wait for his response, lost in her own argument now. "A year ago, we were visiting Bumi, gods rest his soul, and the old king made some flippant joke, as ever, about Aang being some young stud now and how he must be pretty popular with the ladies. Of course, being Aang, the kid flushed and came up with some half-hearted attempt at saying he was with me, and what does Bumi do? He says, 'Oh! That old arctic fish! How about a nice earthbender?!" And while I understand he was just_ joking,_ Aang actually _nodded_ like he was considering it! Can you believe that?!" Iroh watched his fountain's water start to lap over the edges of the stone basin and he raised a brow in impressed concern. He took another sip of his tea before rising to put a hand on her shoulder, ceasing the rant spewing from her mouth.

"Child, your mind is as uneasy as the water of my fountain," he nodded towards the wellspring, and the water inside which had started to create mini maelstroms. Her brows lifted in surprise and minor shock and she quietly apologized. He smiled the admission away. "If you let your mind swirl into turmoil you will lose sight of what is important."

"But isn't supporting Aang what's important?"

"The Avatar is a strong man," he advised, "but perhaps what is important to you is not a pressing need for him." She stared at him.

"Are... Are you saying he may not love me anymore?!"

"I'm saying that perhaps his motives for action are not what you expect." And because he saw the saddening shift in her eyes, he continued. "I have seen the way the Avatar looks at you. Perhaps you are misreading his neglect."

"I don't understand."

"You will, in time. But I worry your mind will continue to swirl with doubt. Perhaps some yoga will help." She nodded in agreement, but still wondered what the wise old man had meant by his observation.

* * *

An hour later, and after a tiring series of candidential prospects with 'good possibilities', Aang and Zuko had decided on which man they wanted to replace Bumi and the old friends stood to move to the palace gardens.

"Zuko, I'm worried about Katara." The fire lord smirked, knowing his taunt from earlier had hit home.

"Oh?" The Avatar missed the humor in Zuko's eyes and continued, distracted.

"I think lately she has been upset about something, but she won't talk to me. I know we've drifted lately, but I'm doing this all for her. I want to make it up to her as soon as I get back from Ba Sing Se."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Aang glanced up at his friend and thought that that would have been an appropriate response from a brother. His heart warmed at the thought.

"Zuko... Will you take care of her for me until then?" They stopped then, the taunting smile fading from Zuko's face as he looked at him.

"Of course, Aang. I know how much she means to you. She means a lot to me as well."

The airbender nodded in agreement. He admired a fire lily before plucking it from the ground.

"Look, I hate to do this to you, but I've got to go." Zuko smirked and nodded.

"Go get her, champ."

"Oh, no, I'm not at all prepared for that, but I do think I ought to apologize for this morning! I'll see you in a few days!" The Avatar ran off in the direction of the palace's diplomatic houses and Zuko found himself admiring the same lilies, but thinking of the vaguely emotionless girl with amber eyes who was away in the Earth Kingdom for the foreseeable future. He was sure she wasn't thinking of him the way he was constantly thought of her and he sighed before returning to the cool shade of the grand hallway.

* * *

The bedroom was empty when Aang arrived, the flower clipped to perfection and waiting to be adored, and he looked about in confusion before calling for the messenger to ask where his girlfriend was. He felt the icy grip of terror envelop him briefly before looking in the closet to see if her things were still there, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief when it appeared unperturbed as normal.

"Is there something you need, master Avatar?" The messenger made his presence known and Aang nodded.

"Do you happen to know where Katara is?"

The messenger nodded. "Yes, sir. She is with master Iroh for her bi-weekly lesson. She left about an hour ago." _Oh right,_ Aang thought to himself, _Katara has been going to see Zuko's uncle every other week to learn firebending tricks._

"Thank you. Do you happen to know when she'll be back?"

"No sir, I do not." The messenger looked sheepish, and less than a little pleased at the frown the mighty Avatar displayed at his words. "But... but I can go find out if you wish, your Highness!" Aang shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I just hope she returns in time for me to see her before I have to leave."

The messenger hesitated. "Is there anything else you need then, sir?"

Distracted, the boy looked up. "Hmm? Oh, no, thank you though."

When the man had gone, he sat on the balcony, a leg dangling through the banisters, watching the people pass by on the streets. He saw the cabbage merchant, cooing away as usual and the pregnant woman who frequented his cart, buying a dozen cabbage heads for her family. Her two children danced around her feet and she scolded the boy teasing his sister. Aang unconsciously smiled, watching the group, wishing he could know that feeling. He pictured the woman returning home to her husband, kissing him on the cheek as the baby inside her kicked. He saw the kids playing in the yard and their nanny stewing the cabbages to make delicious meals for the week to come. He also wished for that feeling, the feeling of being part of a family.

A sudden pang of longing coursed through him as he watched the woman struggle between the children and cabbages, and he rested his head against the banister as he beheld her dark flowing hair lift in the breeze. He wanted her to have sapphire blue eyes. It was suddenly very important that he go for a walk and find just the perfect rock for his thoughts. He had waited long enough, and while he knew Zuko's jest was an attempt to spur him into action, he knew she wouldn't wait forever.

He stood, glancing down one last time at the lady on the street, and flew from the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Katara found the room as empty as Aang had, except for the single fire lily resting on the bed for her. A note sat next to it, written in Aang's impressively bad handwriting.

_Katara, please accept this lily. I'm sorry for being an ass this morning. I may not see you before Toph comes to escort me away, but know I'm thinking of you. With love, Aang._

"Know I'm thinking of you..." She stared at the letter incredulously. "What does that even mean?!' She dropped the note to the bed again and picked up the lily. It's vibrant red and orange hues reminded her of his monk's wear, and her heart twisted a bit with the thought. She bit her lip despite the previous animosity she had towards him, and thought that if he only would do things like this more often, she'd be content.

A knock at the door had her wheeling around to answer it as soon as she could.

"Oh! Zuko. What are you doing here?" Her surprise was difficult to conceal.

He raised a brow at her. "Not expecting me, I presume? Where's the boy wonder?"

She smirked, but her amusement was short lived. "Off. Probably on his way to Ba Sing Se by now."

"He didn't say goodbye?"

"No. Well...," She held up the flower. "Not in person. In writing." Zuko frowned and leaned against the doorframe.

"Pretty scummy way to treat the best waterbender in town."

Her face lit and a slow smile grew. "In town? You better believe I'm the best in the world! You'll have to try harder than that if you wish to flirt with me, Zuko." She batted her eyes at him and he smiled casually.

"Hey, you know, you can't blame a man for trying. I was _going_ to asking you to have dinner with me tonight, but...," he paused for dramatic effect, "but you seem completely uninterested. Ah, so it goes!"

She pretended to be insulted and scoffed at him. He grinned further.

"Come on, Aang asked me to see to it you're taken care of tonight." He winked just for further dramatic effect.

"How dare you, you slimy fire weasel!" She shoved him away and tried to keep a brim on her mock anger.

He laughed at her and she made one final effort to conceal her grin before she laughed, too. It had been far too long since she had laughed that way and it felt too good. She approached him and held his hand. "You really wanna have dinner with me?" She asked in a silly voice.

He nodded. "Besides. You'll have fun. You can always count on me for fun." She simpered and looked down. He caught her chin and lifted her eyes to his, "and honestly, you look like you could use some fun."

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right, there's no need to suppose."

"Tease." She pushed him again and he took a few steps towards the palace, leaving her pouting coyly in the doorway.

"Eight o'clock?"

"Fine. Loser!" And with that she quickly stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the door. At least tonight she would enjoy a good friend's company instead of wallowing in solitude.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Itttssss a new chapter! **_**This one took a little while for me, simply because I wasn't sure where to put everything, but I'm fine with the outcome. Also, I decided to name the story, "Cabbageblanca" as a play off of the great Casablanca, I'm not saying there's much resemblance, I just couldn't think of anything better! You guys will like this chapter I think. It's full of gritty drama and Aangst. Also, I'm rating it a loose M, but only for a bit of 'gore' towards the end. Nothing really major though.**

**Enjoy! ^.^ As always, comments are always appreciated! **

* * *

"I don't think I will _ever_ get fully used to this stupid method of travel."

Aang glanced back at the earthbender who was currently trying to repress the need to vomit down Appa's fur coat. He smirked and Appa hummed an annoyed complaint.

"Appa's right, Toph! You ought to be a little nicer to things that happen to be carrying you!"

"Easy for you to say, you practically live on him." She held her stomach in discomfort. "I haven't been on Appa for a little under a year now! I'd forgotten how... uncomfortable it could be."

"Well we should be there soon." Aang squinted as the shining rooftops of Ba Sing Se came into view on the horizon. "Lucky for you, Ba Sing Se is only a few hours trip from Capitol City."

"Lucky me," Toph agreed quietly, pale and slightly green.

They flew on in silence for a while, and Aang's mind was on the perfectly shaped rock in his pocket. Zuko's comments had made him uneasy about just how desperate Katara had become. Was she really that unhappy with her life? With him? He knew he couldn't wait forever to ask for her hand, but then, why was he realizing suddenly that he had been stalling for quite some time? He bit his lip in unsure frustration.

"Hey Toph...," he called behind him. He heard a gurgling noise and looked back to see if she was alright. Her face was contorted into an unappealing grimace, but her color had begun to creep back and it appeared as if she was pulling out of her airsickness. "Can I ask you a question..."

"Marry Katara, Twinkletoes."

"I... Wait, what? How did you...?" His heart skipped in confusion. Toph's only response was to flash a knowing grin. "That wasn't my question."

"Then what was? I know it's about Katara..."

"I, well, yes, it is about her, but..." He watched a cloud pass under the giant flying bison and marveled for a moment of the wonder of it all.

"But what? You don't want to marry her?"

"_What?_ Of course I want to marry Katara! I just don't know what to do..."

"You do realize that made no sense, right?" Her voice held a bewildered amusement.

"I suppose not... I guess I'm just confused." He paused a moment to really think about his next words. "Honestly, I'm not even sure what I'm confused about."

"Perhaps it's not confusion at all."

"How so?"

"Well," the blind girl sat up in the saddle to look in the approximate direction of her childhood friend. "You say you want to marry her, right?"

"Right..."

"But you also have duties to the world and to the kingdoms, which, I assume, is what is causing the distress."

"There are other issues," he reasoned, not liking that even the blind one could see his lament with such clarity.

"Like what."

"Well... We've been drifting lately." He sighed, the quiet ache returning to his chest. "Lately I've just been so busy with official Avatar stuff that our time is being severely cut down." He paused and they both fell into silence for a moment. "Like, what if she's over me? And I've let her have every excuse to move on! I don't dote on her enough, I'm never around for activities anymore... hell! She could be seeing another man behind my back and I'd have little clue!"

"Aang, calm down. I doubt she has another man in her life."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Katara. She is loyal and patient." Her words soothed the doubt, but only enough to keep a cap on his fears.

"I just... I guess I just worry that I'll let her down." He sighed again, resting his head against Appa's fur as Momo snuggled up against his side.

"Aang, you remember back when you were getting ready to fight the Fire Lord and you met with that crazy guru who taught you about your chakras?"

"Yes..."

"And you remember how you lied to us and told us you has mastered them when really you refused to master the last one in fear of losing Katara?"

"Where are you going with this..." He frowned at the memory, recalling the pain that decision had caused both him and Katara.

"Well what happened after all of that? When the time came for you to master it, and you let her go, you also ended up losing your life." She shook her head, knowing she wasn't doing a good job convincing him. "What I'm trying to say is, to you, she is absolutely everything. So why are you neglecting and avoiding your everything? You act like you're doing this charming renegade, 'save the world' thing for her, but really, you're just running from commitment."

"That wasn't really the advice I was hoping for," he sulked.

"Well then you should know better than to ask an earthbender for advice."

"I guess this whole time I've been acting like if I played the busy diplomat, I could have the excuse that I'm building a better future for us," His breath crisped in the cooler evening air, and his eyes traveled towards the crescent moon rising in the east. "I can't keep living in fear that one day she'll think I'm no longer worthy. That's what this is, right?"

"You tell me, Twinkletoes." When he didn't respond, she lifted her head to fruitlessly look over the saddle edge at him. Fruitless because she looked over Appa's tail in her blindness. "Honestly, you two seemed so happy at Sokka's and my wedding, but in the year that's passed even I can see the tension between you two."

"The truth is, I love Katara, and I would do anything to be with her forever. I want to start a life with her, and I want to raise children together."

He sat forward a moment and reached into his pocket to run his finger over the smooth surface. "Tomorrow we'll settle this meeting and when we get home, I'm proposing to Katara. I refuse to wait any longer."

"'Atta boy, Aang."

* * *

"Lee, which of these dresses do you think Katara would like to wear more?" Zuko held up a shorter, bright red wraparound dress and a long, flowing burgundy gown, as his inquisitive look convinced the messenger that the Fire Lord was perfectly serious in his inquiry.

"Uh," he stammered, confused as to why a man with such power was asking for a servant's advice. "I do not know, my lord. The dress is likely to reveal more while the gown is more formal and proper."

Zuko grinned. "The shorter dress then." He nodded to a seamstress who retrieved the gown and brought it to a chair in the corner to repackage it so as not to get it dirty or wrinkled. "Will you bring this to Katara and ask her to wear it this evening? She's in need of some pampering." The Fire Lord turned towards his balcony and stood watching the sun set. Lee bowed and quickly flew from the room, hurrying down hallways and passages with the package he had been sent to deliver.

He was a cunning man, though anyone hardly bothered to notice, and he often found great delight in running the messages and gossip of the wealthy to each other, knowing that with every bit of information shared, he was becoming wiser and wiser to his nation's most well-kept secrets. It was common knowledge, for instance, that the Fire Lord's girlfriend, Mai, was anxious and on edge, but only he and a chubby healer servant knew she was pregnant. He also knew that Aang was planning to propose to Katara upon his return from Ba Sing Se, as the messenger had seen him collecting rocks from the zen garden earlier that day. But these were simply idol gossip compared to the real reason he had been sent to work at the palace.

The Earth Kingdom rebels outside the city had hired him five months ago to figure out just who was closest to both the Avatar and the Fire Lord so that they could find a way to strike fear into the hearts of those in power. And, as it turned out, Lee knew that it happened to be the same person; Katara. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _soon Zuko will need to care for Mai and her child, and our window of opportunity will be lost. The coup must happen tonight._ He'd send a messenger hawk to the rebels on the outskirts of the city just as soon as he reassured Katara of her evening's plans...

* * *

She was anxiously if unconsciously tearing apart the fire lily when the messenger knocked on the door, offering her a red dress she could only blush at. Zuko had simply _insisted_ she wear it tonight Lee had assured her, and she could only nod and take the fabric from him as he scurried away down the hall. The man seemed to be eternally in a rush.

But with only the prospect of getting dressed and joining her friend for dinner ahead of her, her mind wandered over the events of the past few weeks. Had Bumi's death meant so little to Aang that he could blow off her attempts at comfort so easily? Or was his chilly mood in accordance with something else?

She was losing him and it shook her to the core. A single tear drifted down her face, soft and bitter, exposing her emotions to the empty bedroom. She had tried so very hard to make it work for them, but it appeared that all her trouble had been for naught. He had moved on, and it was high time she do the same. But when she stood to pull the dress over her slender frame, the red of the dress bringing deep swirls of copper to her eyes in the setting sun, she knew that her heart would only ever belong to that stupid monk she had once dragged out of the ice.

With another soft tear and a quiet sniffle, she set her jaw and stalked out of the bedroom to meet Zuko.

* * *

The setting sun was wide across the horizon and in the warm glow of early summer the breeze was cool on her skin. Katara's steps echoed in the marble hallway and she delighted in the chirping of distant birds as they joined her noise to make a rhythmic beat of innocence. She smiled at the turtle ducks quacking in the pond and the flowers just starting their blooming season. Her mind was preoccupied with pleasantries as she rounded a turn, stopping suddenly as the messenger, Lee, stood directly in front of her. He hurry towards her, a forced smile on his face.

"Oh! You startled me! I'm on my way to dinner, if that's what you were going to ask."

"Oh, no, my lady." His smile flickered with nerves and she smiled to him reassuringly. She had never gotten used to servants and while she was certainly a figure to fear in battle, she would never feel comfortable with them fearing her rage. "It's just that Lord Zuko has changed the location of your dinner, and he wished me to bring you to him."

"Oh, alright. Lead the way." Her mind was too wound around other issues for her to notice the slow grin the man produced as he led her towards the back of the palace gardens.

The sun had fully set and the shadows were starting to creep around dark corners by the time the man stopped in front of the stone wall in the back of the royal grounds and Katara looked about to see if this was going to be another one of Zuko half-baked 'rescue attempts'. He had a bad habit of luring his bender subjects to remote areas of his palace and attacking them, testing their bending capabilities and then 'rescuing' them from the attacking forces. He liked to think of it as 'keeping your guard up,' while most of the people he tried to involve thought of it as foolish. Katara, however, had always enjoyed the challenge and she gazed about now, eyes squinted, waiting for the young fire king to drop out of nowhere and attack.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her spine, and her hand flew up to dislodge the dart from her neck, a tranquilizer she noted, as her knees buckled and the world spun into darkness. Her last memory was of the messenger, Lee, grinning from ear to ear as he bended stone cuffs around her wrists.

She awoke much later in the spill of a dim campfire, the embers sparking in erratic anger as her eyes darted about, trying to decipher her surroundings. She was in a tent, _no_, she thought, _not a tent, a stone lean-to._ The ones she had seen Toph use when they were younger and first helping the Avatar. Her mind was screaming in confusion, and her thoughts almost blocked out the sound of yelling and the clash of metal outside the hut. She strained to concentrate, to understand all that had happened to her.

She pulled at the stone cuffs on her wrists, without warning yelling into the night in agony, as her side stung like hot coals to the skin. She looked down to see a giant slice through the fabric of her dress, blood caked all over her wound. The pain seared through her wound and into her mind and for a moment nothing else mattered but the terror she felt, unsure of what had happened and how she had sustained the injury. And then, like a bolt of lightning, Lee's grinning image flashed through her vision and she gasped, realizing what had occurred. He had lured her away from the palace to capture her. He must have been working with the rebel forces that lived in the forest beyond the city, which meant that she was in far more danger than her clouded mind could even comprehend. But the sounds of metal and pain reached her ears again and she draw as much attention as she could towards the source of the din. Her eyes caught glimpses of men dressed in green tunics falling to the ground, silvery axes splitting their skulls and flaming arrows piercing their body. She witnessed men in red bending fire towards a group of stacked green bodies, the clothing taking flame as the scent of burning flesh wound around her brain.

Her vision fogged and she lost her train of thought before picking her head up again to see if there was any way to get out of her bonds. Her wound throbbed as she pulled against the rock, and she jerked her body towards the ground, pounding the cuffs against the cool earth. Her body buckled though, and she felt the searing heat of a knife slit her cheek as her eyes snapped to a guard, green robes folded over his legs, sitting close by. She didn't know how she could have missed him before, but her terror grew as he stood, crouched over her, brandishing a silvery steel knife and nefarious sneer.

"Well," his voice was gravelly and cruel, "it seems our watery little princess has awakened." Her eyes brimmed in horror as the man reached for her, pulling at the strap of the dress, revealing a murky shoulder in the fire light. She watched him lick his lips before she grimaced and looked away, waiting for the man's meaty hands to invade her. But his lusty grip never touched her and she looked back cautiously, watching as he was thrown from the stone hut and immediately run through with two twin dueling swords. A thin but muscular form towered above him, a ball of fire spiraling in his hand, and as the meaty earth soldier grunted in pain, the dark form lowered his hand and ignited the man's skin, the slow, irony scent of burning flesh once again creeping into her senses and making her vision go dark once more.

As if in a dream, she heard a man calling to her, desperate and needy. Her voice was small as she called back, "Aang?" before the world collapsed into total nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's that time again, guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting to murder me for! All I ask is that you give it a chance, it'll be over soon, I promise! That being said, I actually had a really hard time posting this without the next chapter being started, so I wrote a good portion of the next chapter just so I knew where to go with it. So I think the next installment will be posted sooner rather than later, both to get y'all from jumping down my throat and for my sanity. Also, as you may have guessed this chapter is rated M! So please read with discretion. **

**Other than all of that, enjoy! **

* * *

The return to the palace was short but excruciatingly worrisome. A messenger hawk had been sent ahead for a healer to meet the rescue party at the palace, but Zuko wanted nothing more than to whisk her away to safety to check her over himself. While nothing but the deep wounds on her side and face screamed at him, he needed to be sure that she would be alright. For her sake as well as for his. The simple thought of her being captured threatened ominous thoughts of burning forests down to save her, and yet he was forced to keep his fire at bay or risk further political damage. He had essentially melted that guard's face off when he had seen him reaching for her bare shoulder, and his soldiers had all but murdered every Earth Kingdom rebel in the camp. His arm cinched possessively around her shoulders as he thought about what might have happened to her if his informant hadn't spotted her being abducted earlier. He shuddered with fury that he had been so blind as to not see the traitor in their midst. It was in this squalor and turmoil that he sat, cradling her body as close to his as possible, as they rode towards the capital city.

It was some time later, after the healers had successfully patched together her wounds, that he was allowed to bring her to a spare bedroom, so he could check her over and let her rest. Despite numerous servants requesting to stay by his side to help, he ordered them all away, asking only one to return with hot towels before shooing him away as well. His mind itched for reassurance, and it would not settle until he was sure she was healed as best as he could manage.

His memory dragged him back to the night Aang had defeated Lord Ozai; how he and Katara had gone after Azula, and how he had jumped in front of his sister's vicious lighting attack in order to protect her. She had healed him then and made sure he was alright, and he would damn well do the same for her now. Slowly and cautiously he approached the bed, the crimson silk sheets dark against her skin and the blue of her dress a stark contrast even with the spatters of blood coating it. He moved to peel the top of the dress off her shoulders and to loosen the bindings of the skirt, unhurriedly slipping it down her waist and over her legs before laying the ruined cloth on a nearby chair.

He took a warm towel, and leading a path with his eyes, took the damp cloth to her skin, washing away the dirt and blood that lingered on her. His hand was steady as it dragged across her midsection, a thin layer of moisture catching the light of the candles and leaving her skin glistening. He smiled faintly, straining to contain his growing desire to explore the rest of her body, and dropped the now dirty towel onto the floor.

He stood then, unsure of his next action. He should do the honorable thing and leave her to rest, he should return to his own bedchambers and think only of his relationship with Mai, even if the woman claimed she detested him. But it only took a flicker of the candle's flame to remind him what Katara had gone through that night, and he resolved himself to staying by her side, if only as a bodyguard. And if he felt more comfortable removing his shirt and pants before slipping between the sheets next to her, it was simply because he was more comfortable that way, and not because he craved the incredible softness of her skin on his. As he pulled her body to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and cradling her hips, he prayed he could convince himself of that soon.

* * *

Zuko awoke with a start as something warm and supple moved across his skin. He realized in sudden clarity that it was Katara, her body sliding over his, her hands marking new territory with each passing second. Her movements were slow and light, as if in a dream, and he realized that she was unaware of her actions and probably still asleep. He shifted so as to move her off, but her body sank into the curve of his and melded perfectly. He winced at his arousal and stared down at the fiery waterbender who had never failed to impress him. Even in sleep he was amazed at how easily he was seduced by her, by the Avatar's girlfriend. Another wince, but this time in remembrance of that tiny little detail. While Aang would see to his immediate demise if Katara were ever to be hurt under his watch, Zuko was also sure that this was probably not what he had in mind when the Avatar had asked him to care for her.

He smirked slightly at the thought, remembering exactly when Aang had asked. _"Zuko, I'm worried about Katara."_ The Avatar glanced up into his friend's eyes as they were leaving the main council room. _"I think lately she has been upset about something, but she won't talk to me. I know we've drifted lately, but I'm doing this all for her. I want to make it up to her as soon as I get back from Ba Sing Se."_ They entered onto a balcony that led to the palace gardens and stopped. _"Zuko, will you take care of her for me until then?"_ Yeah, Zuko grinned to himself as a sleep-laden hand wrapped around his thick cock, he would take care of Katara, but it was at his discretion as to how.

* * *

At first, she had awoken to a hard chest and a softly murmuring voice, one she recognized but could not place. It was the same voice that had called to her in the stone hut and she drew her brows together in deep thought. Her hands had gained a mind of their own and as her mind cleared she could feel the hard muscle and thick veins running through her grip and the soft voice straining with tension. The fog was still thick in her head as she realized who was moaning her name, and she abruptly gasped and sat up, releasing his manhood before steadying herself on his shoulder as her head spun. The room tilting, Zuko's naked chest came into view and she look up into his eyes, deep with concern and laced with desire. Her mouth parted and she tried to speak, but all manner of words had dried up as the flashbacks of recent events returned to her.

He watched the fear return to her eyes and he gripped her shoulder, tilting her head back up so he could look at her properly. Her gaze snapped to his and her expression held panic and concern. His brows drew downward and he felt an odd urge to try and comfort her as best he could.

"It's alright now, Katara, you're safe." When her mouth did not close all the way and she still held a look of bewilderment on her face, he leaned forward, acting on instincts, and kissed her. A light kiss, a kiss of comfort; yet comfort was the last thing he felt as her eyes drifted shut and she brought a hand up to pull his mouth closer, shifting an innocent kiss into a mind-numbing whirlwind of desire. He moaned against her lips and wrapped an arm around her neck, cautiously drawing her back down to the soft bed. It was when he broke the kiss to take a jagged breath that their eyes met again, sharp barbs of passion staring into his soul. He shivered and licked his way across her jaw and down her neck, tasting her flavor and reveling in her soft, earthy scent.

She wasn't sure why she was letting this all happen, and honestly, she wasn't at all sure she even wanted it to happen, but Zuko's lips were warm and comforting on her skin and his hands roamed her body in ways she hadn't even realized she had been craving. She knew her actions would hurt Aang when he found out, but she had almost died in the attack and her mind was beyond guilt, fastened to the man currently teasing her sensitive nipples into stiff peaks. She mewed in pleasure and ran her nails over his back, tracing the lines of muscle that flexed and bunched underneath. _Besides,_ she reasoned with herself as Zuko's other hand made fresh explorations towards the thatch of hair between her legs, _Zuko has always brought a touch of wickedness to our friendship that I've never been able to fully explore before. And Aang has drifted so far away... It's not like there's anyone there to betray anymore... _

Her sapphire eyes were locked onto his and he could feel her body tense under his frame. He grinned maliciously as he drew a finger across the wet folds of her body, teasing, taunting her, almost forcing her to whimper and beg for a cure. But he was not one for patience and soon he ached to bury himself deep within her. Her hands guided his body over hers, and she splayed her legs wide, ready and waiting for him to take what he had wanted to take for so long. His body aligned, and with a shaky breath and questioning gaze, he plunged into her, moaning and calling out her name as her body constricted around his and she called into the night.

It was a union he had fantasized about since they had first met, since the first time she had stood up to him and proved her worth. His desire had only grown over the years; it grew when they had been trapped in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se together, and when she had taken him to destroy her mother's killer and bloodbended a top ranking Fire Nation general without remorse. He had always admired her strength and dedication, and now he could admire the way her face contorted in pleasure and the desperate noises she made as he pushed into her over and over again, melding his desires to reality.

His mind could no longer filter what was good or bad, what he would regret in the future and what he wanted to tell people in case he had to explain himself. But when the avalanche of emotion and pleasure threatened to give way, when all that was left were breathless throaty whispers of approval and the slick motion of her hips against his, his mind filled with amber colored eyes and a bored smile, and Zuko's last thought before the pleasure was so complete it blinded him was of Mai's face, twisted in the contractions of a simultaneous orgasm.

She felt his body start to shake and as he lifted his head to look into her eyes she saw them clouded with memories, and she realized that he was not thinking about her. Normally, Katara would have been insulted, but as she was no longer capable of accepting the truth that anyone other than Aang was deep within her, she closed her eyes and whispered the Avatar's name to herself and let the emotions flow into intense satisfaction as she pictured him above her.

Later, in the aftermath of their intimacy, they lay together, limbs still tangled, and stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to confess first. His expression was smug and she bit her lip to keep from smiling, an action that failed miserably.

"What? What are you smirking about?" His voice was scratchy and hoarse.

She eyed him. "Oh, I don't think I'll tell you." Her grin widened and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm sure I can guess..." His voice trailed off, lost in the moment as he held her close, images of Mai already returning to his mind.

"Zuko...," her voice was quiet and a hand touched his shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to tell people?" He looked into her questioning gaze, and sighed.

"Don't worry about anyone else." He didn't want to deal with the aftermath, and he realised suddenly the selfish deed he had committed.

"Aang is going to kill you. You know that, right?" She watched him grin guiltily.

"Look, Katara...," he needed to step lightly here, "I'm not going to lie and say I haven't been wanting to do that with you since the day we met." He saw a shy smirk before she buried her face in the blankets momentarily. "But, honestly, I was acting out of selfish reasons tonight. I was so worried about you that I misjudged my ability to hold myself back and simply care for you. No-," he silenced her quick squawk of protest. "I'll take the blame for tonight. I've always lusted after you and tonight I just couldn't keep my possessive streak hidden. I'm sorry."

"Zuko... I've had the same desire, but tonight we shared something that was simply more the result of fear, and, honestly, lack of satisfaction from our significant others than anything else," she admitted begrudgingly. "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself, either."

"But I still betrayed Aang's trust, we both did. And I probably betrayed Mai's trust, though the woman hardly acts like she gives a damn about me any longer."

"Aang...," her voice trailed off, the desperate frustration clouding her thoughts. "I fear that Aang has simply moved on. If he truly wanted me in his life he would have done something about it by now. So I've simply come to terms with it. It's not even like we're together all that often anyway! I can't... I don't love him anymore."

"I heard you call him name when we were coming together." His comment made her head snap up and she blushed profusely.

"I... I'm sorry...," her eyes widened in surprise and shot down, embarrassed, before feeling a warm hand lift her chin so she would once again hold the Fire Lord's gaze.

"You do love him, and he desperately loves you. Just give him a chance. After all," the king grinned, "that kid has never been good with words."

They were silent a while, contemplating all that had occurred in the last day. Katara's fingers made creases in the sheets as she breathed deeply. Suddenly her head popped up.

"Zuko, what are you going to tell Mai?"

"The royal mood swing?" He scoffed, "honestly, I have no idea. I may not even tell her." At Katara's frown he added, "It's not the sort of thing we'd talk about."

"I know we're only good friends, but this is a pretty big deal..."

"She slept with a guy a year after Ozai was captured. A high ranking guard, I believe." At the waterbender's astonished look, he continued. "He was actually the one to tell me, and when I confronted her she shrugged and promised it meant nothing. She was simply _bored_. It's just her nature, I suppose. That even may be why she's been so distant lately. She's probably bored and with some other guy on the side."

"And you're ok with that?" An incredulous tone had him looking over into pools of deep blue.

"Of course not, but it's the nature of the beast with her." He shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, she has been crazy moody lately, too. I'm not terribly sure I can be upset when I'm getting out of having to tiptoe around a minefield every time I talk to her." Her heard a smirk and produced one himself. Sighing he shifted his body to face her. "I'll talk to her soon. Perhaps tomorrow if Aang doesn't murder me first."

"You _are_ a scoundrel, your highness." He ruffled her hair and held her hand.

"Would you like to tell Aang together, or should I tell him alone?"

She paused and thought for a moment. "It will be awkward if we tell him together, but I'll feel bad if you're the one stuck there alone, trying to calm him down."

"We'll figure it out in the morning, then." She hummed tiredly and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a maze of cloudy dreamscapes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy hell. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I know I promised that the next chapter would come sooner rather than later and then all of a sudden I made you wait like two weeks…. I'm so sorry! My local newspaper asked me to write a piece about a baker I used to work for and, obviously, that takes precedence over this! But, to make up for it, this chapter is longer than expected, so, yea.**

**Also, another note, while I understand my last chapter was a tad unsavory for some of you, I would like to reiterate a comment I made earlier in the week after I got simply mobbed with hate mail. First off, this is _JUST A STORY. _I do not think it is necessary to repeat that I don't own these characters and therefore whatever I do with them is my business. If you disagree, please feel free to politely say so in the comments, otherwise butt the fuck out. Anyone who laces their comments with insults or rude mannerisms will be reported; anonymous or not. I do not allow such slander and am keeping a thorough record of the comments I receive. However, for those of you who have been posting comments in the appropriate manner, thank you for you continued support! And if not support, then politeness! **

**That being said, please enjoy my next chapter! (Chapter rated T)**

* * *

The monks of the Southern Air Temple always used to lecture Aang on the practice of patience and meditation, yet his mind scurried in doubt as he paced back and forth before the door of the Earth King's throne room. There was something wrong, he could just sense it. His hand skimmed over the carved rock, the grooves of the water sign meeting his fingers as he remembered earthbending the contours into just the perfect shape in the wee hours of the morning. He hadn't slept well, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the meeting that surely wouldn't go as smoothly as hoped, or because of his worries about a certain Water Tribe woman. Sighing, he stopped to glance down at the rock before pocketing it and continuing his pacing. Toph's amused smirk was audible across the stone entrance way, and he glanced over at her in mild annoyance.

"What?" Why are you smirking?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're wearing a rut in the floor and the meeting hasn't even started yet?" She smiled this time, letting her grin linger for longer than he thought necessary. He simply grunted in response.

"Aang…," she sounded concerned but her voice trailed off as running footsteps rang in her sensitive ears.

"What is it?" He was suddenly very alert, and had stopped his pacing to stand by her side.

"Someone's running this way."

"Do you know who?"

"Not yet, but they're in a serious hurry."

Just then, the wide marble doors groaned and parted and a band of men with flowing verdigris robes crept through, all arguing in heightened voices.

"Oh! Just the man we need! Avatar Aang! It is with great honor that we welcome you to our city again." The men bowed in respect as a shorter, slightly plump man addressed the airbender. Aang recognized the man as a general in King Kuei's military, and he knew the King would be keen on seeing this man in particular take over command in Omashu.

"I am honored by your words, General Fuo." Both Avatar and blind earthbender bowed in return.

"Perhaps you can settle a debate the lot of us have been having!" The stocky man looked back at a fellow robed men and shook his head, obviously exaggerating his displeasure as he fought back a smirk.

"I'll do what I can, sir." But Aang's attention was swiftly drawn to the messenger rapidly approaching the party.

"Sir! Master Avatar sir! There is urgent news for you!" The man puffed with exhaustion as he handed a slip of paper to the airbender.

"Well, as you may know-," the general had already started into his monologue and while he didn't want to appear rude, the messenger stood staring at Aang as if he was expected to read it right then and there. Another glance at the blithering older officer and his colleagues, who had since rekindled their arguments, and he unraveled the ties holding the paper together, reading and it unfolded. His eyes sprung open in fear and worry and Toph laid a hand on his arm, sensing the emotions coursing through his body.

"Toph, it's terrible. Apparently a rebel group took advantage of our absence and kidnapped Katara." Toph gasped and clutched his arm more tightly.

"What else? That can't be it!"

"Zuko found her, and rescued her, but at great cost to both the political ties and to his soldiers. He did not mention anything else about Katara." He paused, sucking in air as if it would make him feel better. "Toph, what am I going to do?"

The room had gone deathly silent and Aang glanced up to look at the men before him. Every pair of eyes were on him and he felt a cold sweat start to form on the curve of his back.

"Is she okay?" A voice questioned.

"I don't know. I'm sure he would have said if she wasn't."

Well, is she injured?" It offered again.

Aang took a deep breath and spoke. "Men, King Kuei, Toph. Please excuse my sudden and highly uncustomary tactlessness. I need to go. I need to make sure Katara is alright. Please continue this meeting without me. It is of utmost importance that we select a new leader for Omashu as soon as possible, and it saddens me to not be able to be a part of this meeting." he bowed to the men quickly. "Master Toph has been advised as to whom I would like to see in power, and I can assure you she can persuade you better than I ever could. I'm sorry men, but I must go!" With a final bow of apology the airbender ran from the hallway, grasping the engagement necklace in his hand and praying he would not be too late.

* * *

"I'll tell you one thing," the Fire Lord's voice rang through the room, as he shuffled the healers out the door, "Your wounds are healing a lot faster than I was expecting." He crossed the bedroom and sat on the silk sheets beside her. She lay between them, resting comfortably after a session of healing with the palace waterbenders. He stretched out a finger to run it across the faint pink scar on her cheek, the only remnant of the deep cut that used the be there the night before.

"Perhaps it's because I'm a healer myself. Maybe I just naturally heal faster." Her voice was sleepy and he frowned, almost having forgotten the ordeal she had been through. Not to mention their session the night before. Her eyes closed and dark hair splayed casually across the pillow was comforting and oddly reassuring to him, though he wasn't sure how.

"I should let you rest. You've been through a lot."

"Mmmm," a hum came from behind slumberous features before her breathe evened out and she fell asleep.

He watched her a beat longer, wishing he could rest as soundly. But Zuko knew he had work to do. While it wasn't enough to have simply killed the men who had done this to her and to both Aang and himself, he also knew that there would be serious political repercussions that would strain out of the events that had occurred; it was best if he got back to circumventing the damage before it got too bad.

He stood then, leaning over to plant a small kiss on her forehead, before closing the door softly behind him. His short journey to the throne room was met with official after official and each had a new issue or problem needing attending to. The other rebels are demanding this, the people of the city think that, always something only he could handle. But he had done what was necessary to protect her, and he would damn well suffer the consequences. Too bad the same couldn't be said for his quickly fleeting nerves about the evening prior.

While it had been amazing, and _it had been_, Zuko was swiftly consumed with guilt. For touching her, for kissing her, and for taking her, oh for taking her sweet curves and supple breasts, how they bounced as he- _No, _he thought to himself. _No, we're not going to enjoy that. I need to feel guilty, not… aroused._ But even through the arousal he knew the guilt would always creep back, seeping into his thoughts like a toxic gas. Damn him for being so foolish. _It was one thing to make sure she was okay, dammit. It's quite another to finally take your fill of her…. But wasn't it great?_ The slow, sly image returned to his head, marking his thoughts and threatening to unleash it's fire once more. _No. It doesn't matter. It was wrong and I was wrong to initiate it._

The throne room was cool, quiet and dark, a welcome change to the constant distress that had surrounded him for the past day. The Fire Lord sighed, and lowering himself into his throne, ushered the men who were waiting in so they could tell him what they had discovered.

They bowed before him and a man spoke.

"My Lord, my elite team has returned with information on the rebel force which kidnapped Master Katara. It appears they were a separatist group originating out of the eastern Earth Kingdom. Our intelligence shows that they were led by a man whose last known connection was to the Dai Lee."

"No. That's impossible! We wiped out the Dai Lee when we took back Ba Sing Se!" Zuko's expression had turned hard and angry, rage clearly written throughout his features.

"My Lord, our source is good. He would not knowingly give out false information."

"So you're saying that the Dai Lee are still out there? They're still mobilizing to attack again!" His voice rang out into the near empty hall, and the men moved slightly back in restrained fear.

"It is unknown at this time if there are further agents out there. For right now, our source only knew of three rebels forces in the area. One you've wiped out and the other two are firebender rebels, sir." The man gulped and Zuko settled back into his throne, displeased with the information, but thankful to have it. He nodded.

"Alright men, but I'll need you to stay diligent. I want to know the second you learn anything further about the alleged Dai Lee rebels. This is more serious than you realize." The men nodded, bowed before their king, and left the room without another word.

Rubbing his face in his hands, a servant entered the room, seemingly rushed and very nervous.

"Uh, your majesty? Avatar Aang has just returned from Ba Sing Se and he is demanding to see either you or Master Katara right away, sir."

"Oh gods, this'll be good." Zuko said with a pained tone. "Let's get this over with."

The servant rushed from the room as Zuko followed, scurrying towards the palace gardens where Appa stood, grunting in annoyance from having to fly so fast.

"Where's Aang?" The Fire Lord studied the beast before it's tongue shot out to lick him in affection, causing Zuko to jump back, surprised but laughing.

"Um, I'm not sure your majesty. I will go and find him." The servant squeaked and started to hurry away.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure I know where he is." The servant nodded, bowed, and backed away, but Zuko remained, rubbing Appa's nose in deep contemplation. It was only after a few minutes of mindless affection that the sky bison grunted and sauntered off, content to find a patch of hay somewhere, and to meet up with Momo and swap stories only the two could understand. Smirking, the Fire Lord meandered away in the direction of his study.

* * *

"Katara?" His voice shook as he entered the room, the dark burgundy walls suddenly very reminiscent of a battle scene. When he heard no reply he cringed and forced himself further into the room, the bed coming into view as he opened his eyes. Empty. It was empty. _But she's been here recently,_ he thought, quickly moving to its side. _The sheets aren't drawn back properly and it's still warm, which means she has been in this bed within the hour._ He stood looking about, hoping to find her. _She's alive, but perhaps still very injured. The servants could have moved her to the healing room._

He was deep in theory as he wandered into the adjoining bathroom, so entwined in his thoughts that he almost walked straight into her, and she had to quickly step to the side to avoid him.

"Aang?!" A pair of strong warms arms encircled his neck and he blinked in sudden clarity.

"Katara, gods, you're okay!" He gazed her over head to foot, looking for anything that might give away her lagging health. "You look fine. Were you injured badly?"

"I was told I had a deep wound on my side and a gash on my cheek, but I was unconscious for most of it." Her voice was distant and suddenly her arms fell to her sides and she looked away. Instead he lifted her off the ground and carried her in his arms to the balcony.

_At least he was happy to see me_, she sighed to herself. _But he'll be back to his aloof self in no time. This is just the novelty of danger._ But, as she snuggled against his body, his arms holding her tight, she wished the moment would last forever.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" She hummed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." His forehead landed on hers and his eyes sealed shut, holding back a fountain of uncustomary tears.

"Aang, it's not your fault…," Her hand lifted to his cheek, feeling the moisture.

"Yes, it is. Dammit." He looked away, cursing himself and she took a step back to look at him. "I swore I would protect you. And it's my duty!"

"Aang…"

"No, I promised you." His eyes shot to hers and she watched the grey turn to a glistening silver. "I let you down." He pushed on at her small protest. "I keep letting you down." She saw the regret flash in his gaze before he gave a final decisive nod.

After all this time, after all this waiting, was he really about to do what she feared he may do? _And after last night…. _She wasn't prepared for such tenderness after years of chill.

He shifted suddenly and bent himself, pulling her hand down with him as he held out a betrothal necklace, the dark obsidian stone bent and carved to form the Water Tribe symbol.

"Katara, daughter of Kya and Hakoda, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Her eyes grew wide with horror and, gasping, she took a couple steps backwards before turning to run as fast as she could.

* * *

Her mind raced as she moved from hallway to hallway, running blindly as servants and officials ducked out of her way. She turned a corner and stopped dead. With a whimper her eyes took in the doors of Zuko's private quarters. Tears streaked down her face as she threw them open, stumbling a few steps inside before Zuko turned to stare at her, his face lit with surprise.

"Katara, is everything-"

"You knew! You knew all along, and still you went ahead with your plan!"

"What?" His brows had drawn down in concern.

"You knew Aang was about to propose! He would have asked you for advice! And yet you just couldn't tell me that before you had taken your fill, could you?!" She threw her arms up, pointing a long finger accusingly at him.

"Katara, I-"

"NO! How could you Zuko?! You knew how Aang and I felt about each other, and then to go and lead me to believe that he didn't love me? Just so you could satisfy your desire? I trusted you, and you let me believe it was what I wanted, too!"

"What was what you wanted?" Aang's voice called from the doorway, his body moving into the room as Katara's had. "What's going on here?" His gaze moved between the Fire Lord and his refused fiancé.

"Aang, you and I need to speak in private." Zuko's tone was clipped and he face was oddly void of emotion as his eyes lingered on Katara's enraged ones.

She whimpered and looked down and away, her hand lifting to cover her mouth as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. The Avatar watched her for a moment before drawing furious eyes on his old master.

"What did you do?" The airbender's anger was rising and Zuko's expression flashed in fear a moment before stubbornly returning to void.

"Aang, not here. Come with me." When he did not budge and the wind could be heard whipping about in the courtyard, Zuko moved to grab his arm. "She's been through enough, Aang. She doesn't need to be there to take sides when we have this conversation." Hot, maleficent eyes stared into his, and Zuko felt the subtle pangs of fear that only crept in when he lost control over a situation tie themselves around his heart. But the Avatar moved and left the room without any further words. With a quick, apologetic glance at Katara, Zuko followed him.

* * *

The second the pair entered the lower courtyard, Aang wheeled on his friend and froze him to the nearby stone wall. The Fire Lord let out a quiet curse of surprise and jerked at his confinement.

"Aang, seriously?! Be an adult!" His voice was testy and exasperated, made only worse by his struggle. The Avatar stood in front of him, eyes dark with fury. He said nothing and only stared as Zuko attempted to free himself. "Oh, yes, by all means. _Stare at me_. I'm sure that will fix it!" He spat at the quiet boy. "Let me out of this stupid trap or I'll do it myself." When no action was made the Fire Lord growled in displeasure and heated his entire body, melting the ice away as he landed on the cool grass. The pair glared at each other, defiant.

"I asked you to protect her, Zuko. And I return to find her having been abducted and something else she won't tell me? Why don't _you_ start telling me just what exactly happened in my absence." The wind rustled to life again, a cool threat lacing the boy's words.

"Yes, she was abducted," Zuko sighed and bowed his head, regretful that he had to confirm that fact. "Honestly, I'm still working on the details of that one, but it appears the messenger I had assigned to you was really an Earth Kingdom rebel informant." Aang's expression rose in surprise, remembering the man Zuko mentioned.

"Lee was an informant?"

The Fire Lord nodded. "It appears so. But luckily I'm not as stupid so as to not suspect a traitor, which is how we came to discover her missing so quickly. One of _my_ informants followed them and watched as she was ambushed. He was able to kill Lee but the others escaped into the forest. It only took a few hours to assemble a small army and find the camp, which we destroyed. I doubt we brought back prisoners... I was pretty upset." Zuko's voice trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I found her in a stone hut towards the middle of the camp. She was... injured." His eyes lifted to meet Aang's and he watched the grey turn to a molten silver. "There was a guard watching her, well, not watching; he was trying to grab at her- Uhm, nevermind." Zuko backtracked as he watched Aang's upper lip twitch into a snarl. "I grabbed him and killed him! Actually, I think I may have melted his face off, now that I give it thought..." His voice trailed off again and he bit his lip trying to recall all the murky details. He really had been desperate to save her...

"How had she been injured?" Aang's questioned pulled him from his thoughts.

"From what I could tell she had a gash on the side of her face, though I think that was self inflicted. She was thrashing about pretty good when she came to, and she watched me kill the guard. I think she was confused and didn't recognize me." He hurried on at Aang's increasingly distressed look. "At any rate, she passed out again after I entered the tent and I broke the stone cuffs off her arms and legs before rushing her out of there. I didn't have time to check for further injuries. When we got back, the only other one the healers found was a deep cut on her side; we're not sure how she got it." He watched Aang process the information and he sighed. "I don't think I realized just how badly she had scared me until after I got her back here. Until she was safe."

"Then what happened?" Zuko flinched, knowing it had been coming. He let out a long breath of air, preparing himself mentally for the conversation about to happen.

"Aang...," stalling for time, he hoped he would come up with something better to tell his friend. "You have to realize how vulnerable she looked. I don't think I've ever seen her like that... helpless. It was terrifying. It wasn't enough for me to make those who had hurt her suffer, I wanted to comfort her, to fix it however I could." So much for honor. "Aang... I slept with her."

"YOU WHAT?!" Zuko had expected fury, but he had never expected the Avatar to shake uncontrollably and suddenly lift off the ground, his eyes and tattoos glowing. The wind picked up and knocked the Fire Lord down, vines running across his body and picking him up so he hung limp in the wind. He would have struggled, but Zuko knew there was no point. It was in the hands of the gods now, whether or not he lived or died.

A sudden spike of ice slit the vine closest to his face, and Zuko called out in surprise as he dropped to the ground, Katara rushing over to check on him.

"He hasn't hurt you badly, has he?" Her voice was concerned but clipped. Zuko could only shake his head, a mixture of bewildered surprise and admiration for the girl rising up yet again. She was already gathering enough water to settle into her octopus pose, the watery tentacles encircling the glowing man and shaking him unmercilessly. The wind howled in his ears and the firebender watched as woman and Avatar struggled for control, the glowing body lifting higher and the waterbender yanking him back down again, his knees touching the ground before his arrows shadowed and ceased their glowing.

She ran to him then, holding him close as his body regained control over itself.

"By the gods, Aang, get a hold of yourself!" His eyes shot open to glare at her.

"You're defending _him?!" _

"Yes, I am, seeing as you were about to kill him!"

"I'd have good reason to kill him!" The Avatar stared daggers at the Fire Lord laying on the grass before him. "He swore to protect you, and look at how he succeeded! First he lets you get abducted, then he forces himself upon you!"

"Aang... I let him." Both men stared at her in astonishment. All were silent for a moment before the Avatar stood, shaking free of her hands.

"That's what you were arguing about. Whether or not you were going to tell me. I understand. No-" he cut off her attempt to protest, "I get it. You want to be together. Well who am I to stop you."

"Aang, that's not it!" But the boy had shrunk away, making a path back to the palace wall looking as broken as could be.

"Please, Aang, come back!" Her voice called out to the night, and she rose to face him, but he simply kept walking, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging.

Zuko touched her wrist and, watching the Avatar's thin frame disappear around the corner, she fell into his arms, sobbing into the warm fabric of his tunic.


	6. An Update

This is just a quick update for people, not a new chapter, I'm sorry! I have been all sorts of crazy busy these past couple weeks and I'm actually in the process of moving as I write this. As many of you are aware of, this economy is one big Debbie Downer, and, unfortunately, that often leads people to find as much employment as possible. I have been struggling to get my writing published in my current city for a while now and was just recently offered employment in Las Vegas, NV (yes, seriously, please someone shoot me). So, it's off to the land of desperation and chlorine for me, but I just wanted to let you all know that I am working on the story and will have a new update for you finally coming soon, I hope. Albeit, you may have to wait for October! ;^.^ sorry! Also, I've figured out the end of the story, so I can move forward now where I was stuck before.

At any rate, I'll update again soon! Sorry for the hiatus!

In the meantime, please head on over to VerelLupin's page and read her story, "Forgiveness". It's very well written and has similar parallels in terms of story plot. It also has an alternate ending that will allow everyone to be pleased. Yay for Airbender writers! Little Miss Firebender me can't seem to grasp that concept, apparently! ;^.^

"Forgiveness" can be found here:  s/4654431/1/Forgiveness

Enjoy!


End file.
